


Golden Brown

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crystal Spheres, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Golden Brown

"Scientists say sunlight causes skin cancer, you know," Aziraphale said, sipping his daquiri and settling back on the li-lo.

"They also say the earth coalesced out of dust and other bits of rubbish orbiting the sun," Crowley said lazily.

"You have a point," Aziraphale said, when they both stopped laughing. "Still, it _is_ getting a bit warm, don't you think?"

Crowley waved a hand and the ice in their drinks obligingly solidified once more. Aziraphale smiled happily. The really _good_ thing about sunbathing on the sun's crystal sphere, he thought, was that you were assured of a perfectly _even_ tan.


End file.
